Timeless Loves
by Patience Halliwell
Summary: Inuyasha thought he had enough girl problems until a girl comes out of the well with Kagome claiming to be Inuyasha's first love. Can she be trusted or will she lead the gang to their doom?
1. Saved by a Demon

I had this idea buzzing around my head ever since I first saw Inuyasha, which is, what, about three or four years? Well, whenever it first started on Adult Swim on Cartoon Network, which was about when Adult Swim started. So I've had this idea for a long, long time. I tried to revise it in my head over and over again, but it keeps coming out the same. So, since I practically had all summer to write it because my internet was out, I decided I should try it. Hope it turns out ok.

**Summary: **Inuyasha thought he had enough problems worrying about loving Kikyo or Kagome. Out of nowhere, a girl comes with Kagome through the well in the Forbidden Forest claiming that she and Inuyasha were in love before he was bound to the Tree of Ages. The only problem is he doesn't remember her. Is the girl telling the truth or is she really the enemy? What is in her past that connects them all? That's not the least of their problems. When Naraku senses the new power, he decides to interfere. Will the gang finally defeat him with their new ally, or have they bitten off more than they can chew?

**Disclaimer: **I am sick of having to tell everyone that I don't own Inuyasha. Why would I write fan fiction if I did? You'd think people would get it by now. By the way, I do not own anything from Inuyasha, unless you count Vol. 1 and 2 of the magna that I bought from Right Stuf International Catalog and B. Dalton Books. Other than that, I sadly own nothing that is Inuyasha.

And now, without further ado, I give you the first archive of my story, **Timeless Loves**.

"Someone talking."

_Someone thinking._

**Saved by a Demon**

It was a cloudy day in feudal Japan. In the middle of the village knelt a tied-up, fifteen-year-old girl. She had a dark blue fighting kimono on. Her long, light brown hair was tied in two ponytails at the nape of her neck. Her light blue eyes were filled with sadness as a priestess approached her. The girl looked at the faces of the villagers for help, but not a single soul felt sympathy for the fate that awaited her.

"Yumi," the priestess said, "you were caught trying to steal the Sacred Shikon Jewel of Four Souls. We cannot have you in this time trying to steal it again. Before your sentence is carried out, do you have anything to say?" Yumi looked around once again for someone to defend her. Then she saw him. Her face lit up when her eyes fell upon the dog ears she loved so much.

"Inuyasha, you came!" Yumi's smile fell when she saw the disappointment in his golden orbs. "Inuyasha, say something. Tell them what you told me to do. Tell them you told me to get the jewel for you." Inuyasha looked surprise.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said. Yumi gasped at his words. Why would he say that? He loved her and she loved him. "Kikyo, send this girl away." Inuyasha turned around and disappeared into the crowd. Tears started flowing down Yumi's face. _How could he betray me? _She thought he loved her. Now he had abandoned her. Kikyo turned back to the girl and threw scripture around Yumi in a circle.

"Inuyasha," Yumi whispered. Kikyo was now chanting. A form of purple light surrounded Yumi and she started screaming in pain. In a flash, there was a burn mark where Yumi once knelt. Kikyo ran her hand across the scorch marks and scowled.

"I have a bad feeling about this one," she whispered as she walked away.

* * *

500 years later…

"Ah…I'm late for school!" Once again, Kagome had overslept and was now hurrying to get ready. She shoved her books into her bag and threw it over her back. She quickly ran downstairs, almost stomping on Sota on the way down.

"Watch it!" he yelled.

"Sorry, no time to talk," she said back. Sota just sighed as he made his way downstairs. Kagome was rummaging through the kitchen for a lunch. "I'm going to be late for the test! Mom, where is my calculator?"

"Wherever you left it, dear," she said as she made breakfast. "Would you like some toast?" Kagome grabbed the toast with her mouth and continued to look for her calculator. She looked under her grandpa's newspaper last. She then went into the hallway to put her shoes on.

"I could call in and tell the school you are sick again. What illness should I use? Perhaps Tuberculosis? No, I already used that one twice." Suddenly, there was a meow, a scream, and then a big thump in the hallway. Everyone found Kagome face down on the floor with Buyo at her feet.

"Kagome," her mother said, "are you alright?" Kagome lifted her head. Her calculator fell off her face, leaving an imprint of all the buttons on her face. "I see you found what you were looking for. Here is your lunch." Kagome got up and took it with a nod of appreciation. She then ran out the door at full speed. "Have a good day, honey!"

* * *

Kagome was just at the front door of the school when she ran into a girl with long, brownish-blonde hair, knocking all their books on the ground. Kagome and the girl started picking them up quickly. As soon as they were done, the girl apologized for running into her.

"It's ok," Kagome said with a smile. "It's my fault, too. Thanks…um."

"It's Yumi." The girl adjusted her glasses to show her blue eyes. "I just transferred to this school a couple of weeks ago." Kagome looked at the girl for the first time. Her uniform was different then Kagome's green and white one. Yumi's uniform was made like Kagome's except in place of the green there was dark blue. The red scarf was replaced by a light blue one. Kagome guessed she hadn't had time to replace her old uniform.

"I haven't really been in school to know," Kagome said flatly. "I think we are in the same class though, right?"

"Algebra, right. We can still make it if we hurry. Come on." They both ran and just made it at the bell. They both sat down. During the test, Kagome could have sworn that Yumi kept glancing at her. Kagome thought to herself. _Is she cheating off me? No, she's too far away. Is there something on my face?_ Then she was something shining in her pocket. _Is that a sacred jewel shard? No, she couldn't possibly have one. Just ignore her and finish the…_

"Please hand in you tests," the teacher said. Kagome gulped and looked at her paper.

"But…I'm not even half done!"

* * *

On the way home, Kagome thought about the girl she met in school. Why did her pocket glow? Also, Kagome had felt a strange presence in Yumi. She really couldn't explain. She decided to shake it off and worry about how she was going to explain her bad grades to her mother.

She was almost home when someone pulled her into an alley and pushed her against the wall. "Let me go!" Kagome yelled at the thug.

"Don't worry. I'll let you go as soon as you give me all your money. And don't be cheap on me," he said as he pulled out a gun. Kagome knew she was in trouble. She forgot to grab some money today. If she couldn't come up with a plan of escape, she would be done for. "Come on. Cough it up. I guess I can take it the hard way." He started pulling back on the trigger. Suddenly, something hit the gun out of his hand. The man looked over to see who had interfered with his mugging. To his and Kagome's surprise, it was Yumi.

"Are we having a problem with manners?" she asked.

"Where the hell did you come from?" he asked as he pulled out a knife.

"Yumi, get out of here!" Kagome yelled. Yumi just laughed.

"A man with a knife against unarmed Yumi. I would hardly call that fair. Maybe you should pick up your gun."

"I'm going to cut you into pieces, wench!" The man ran to Yumi and swung at her, missing her each time. Kagome was surprised at her speed. Yumi finally kicked him into a dumpster and then headed over to Kagome.

"You alright?" she asked as she helped Kagome to her feet. Kagome nodded but gasped when she saw the man point his gun at them. He shot and hit Yumi in the shoulder. His laughter turned into screams when she appeared in front of him. "That wasn't very nice." She pushed her hair back and revealed a pair of pointy ears. She then showed him her inch-long claws, causing him to foam at the mouth and black out. Yumi smiled as she made her way back to Kagome.

"He'll be out of it for awhile," she said as she fell to the ground.

"You're hurt," Kagome yelled as she helped Yumi up. Kagome took a gym towel and wrapped it around the bullet wound. "I can take you back to my dojo and get you some first aid." They made there way up the stairs. Kagome thought to herself what she was going to do with a demon in her house.

* * *

Hey, if you are reading this, that means you have read the story! Yay! Now, if you want to be nice, press the little button that says go for reviews and leave me a note. If you do, you might see your name in my next chapter (lots of motivation there). Thanks for reading it. Cya.


	2. Yumi, the Fire Cat Demon

**Yumi, the Fire Cat Demon**

"You're the first person that I showed my claws and ears to and not to run." Kagome chuckled at the comment.

"Well, you are not the first demon I have seen." Kagome opened the door and led Yumi into the living room. "Let me go get some bandages." Kagome ran to the bathroom and got the first aid kit. She was barely out the bathroom door when she heard her grandpa yell. She quickly rushed down and saw him throwing charms at Yumi.

"Be gone, demon!" he yelled. Yumi just stared at him with a blank look.

"Grandpa, stop that!" Kagome grabbed her grandpa's charms and threw them to the side.

"Kagome, can't you see this is a demon? I don't know how she got past the guarding scriptures on the front door.

"Sorry, mister, but they don't work," Yumi said as she held one up and burnt it with her hands, causing the old man to cry.

"Grandpa, this demon saved my life. The least we can do is get the bullet…out."

"You mean this thing?" Yumi held up the bullet and dropped it on the table. "You can forget about the first aid kit. I'm already starting to heal." Yumi showed her shoulder to Kagome and, to her surprise, the bullet wound was almost gone.

"But how…" Kagome uttered.

"I'm a demon, well, half-demon. Plus, I got this." Yumi pulled out a sacred jewel shard from her pocket.

"So that was a sacred jewel shard," Kagome said.

"You mean the Sacred Shikon Jewel of Four Souls?" her grandpa asked.

"Yeah, I found it in a demon head that I fought on Mt. Fuji a couple of months ago. Now that I have found you, Kagome, you can take me back to my time."

"What time?" Kagome asked.

"Feudal Japan, of course. Can't you travel there through the Bone Eater's Well?" Kagome nodded in confusion.

"Wait, you say your time is in feudal Japan. Then why are you here?"

"I was sent to this time by a priestess after being wrongfully accused. I wondered around Japan for fifty years looking for a way back. That is how I found you. I knew that you could travel back in time. So what do you say? Shall we go see Inuyasha?"

"Let me get my things," Kagome said as she ran to her bedroom. Yumi met her at the well in the small hut. This time, Yumi was dressed in a dark blue, fighting kimono like Inuyasha's, except without the patch across her chest. It had light blue flames on the edge of the arm and pant sleeves to match her eyes. The collar was also light blue. Yumi had pulled her hair back into two ponytails at the nape of her neck and had removed her glasses. Yumi smiled back at Kagome.

"Ah, the feel of fire rat fur is comforting. Stronger than any suit of armor." Kagome was surprised to hear her say that. Inuyasha also had a kimono made of fire rat fur. Did she have some kind of connection with Inuyasha?

"Are you sure you can travel through the well?" Kagome asked.

"That priestess sent me through time. She bound me to it. That means I should be able to." Yumi grabbed Kagome and jumped in. "Let's go!" There was a flash of purple light, and they were gone.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha yelled as he planted his foot on the edge of the well. "What's taking her so long?"

"Give her a break, Inuyasha," Shippou said. "She said she had a test and she would be gone for a couple of days. Just have some patience. Ow!" Inuyasha had hit poor Shippou over the head and had left a huge bump on his head. "What did you do that for? I didn't say anything bad!"

"Spare me," Inuyasha said.

"Now, now," Miroku said. "He is just a little guy. Don't be so hard on him."

"It is true, though," Sango said as she stroked Kirara. "Kagome is taking a long time to get back." Just as she said this, Kagome popped her head out of the well. "Speak of the devil."

"Hey, guys. Sorry it took so long."

"It's alright. We weren't too worried about…" Miroku's voice faded away when they saw another girl climb out of the well.

"That was quite the experience," Yumi said as she brushed herself off. Everyone stared at her pointy ears.

"Kagome, who is that?" Sango asked.

"She looks like a demon," Shippou said.

"You are right," Miroku said grabbing his staff. "Let's take care of her."

"Right. Kirara!" Sango let Kirara transform, growling at Yumi. Yumi wasn't fazed at all. She simply smiled at Kirara and closed her eyes.

"No, stop," Kagome ordered. "She's not evil. Look." Kirara quickly transformed back to her small form and jumped into Yumi's hands. They were all amazed as they watched Yumi pet the two-tail cat demon. "See? She's harmless."

"Well, I'm not completely harmless. I do have demonic powers. I am a demon, after all. In fact, I'm the same type of demon as Kirara. That is how I can communicate with her through ESP." Everyone was amazed at the half-demon. "By the way, my name is Yumi."

"My name is Shippou."

"I am Sango. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Miroku. Would you mind bearing my children?" As he said this, he rubbed his hand against Yumi's butt. Sango was about to hit him over the head with her Hiraikotsu, but Yumi beat her to it with a slap. "I am so sorry. My hand is cursed, you see."

"Yeah, right." Yumi suddenly caught Inuyasha's eye and smiled. "Inuyasha, is that really you?"

"Maybe, who's asking?" Yumi was surprised.

"It's me, Yumi. Don't you remember me?" Inuyasha looked at her carefully. Kagome could have sworn that his ears twitched a little, but he just folded his arms and huffed.

"Um, no, I don't." Yumi was shocked. Had he forgotten her over the years? Yumi shook it off and smiled.

"Yeah, you probably don't remember me. So where is that Kikyo? I'd like to tell that wench off for cursing me." Inuyasha drew his Tetsuaiga and pointed it at the cat demon.

"What did you say about Kikyo?" Yumi laughed and drew her sword. It was made of blue flames.

"Would you like to see how powerful I am, Inuyasha? Maybe that will jog your memory of what she did too me." They immediately started fighting. Inuyasha sent blades of blood at her, but she blocked them with her sword. She sheathed her sword and grabbed her bow. She formed an arrow out of blue flames and sent it towards Inuyasha, causing him to lose his balance. "How do you like my devil's arrow?"

"I will slice you in half!" Inuyasha charged at Yumi with Tetsuaiga, ready to unleash his Wind Scar.

"Sit, boy!" Inuyasha fell to the ground and Yumi put her bow away.

"It looks like the girl has a spell on you. I remember the spell that Kikyo put on me all too well." Yumi turned away and walked into the forest. "Please excuse me."

"I wonder what that was about," Sango said.

"Shall we find out?" Miroku said as he made his way into the forest. Everyone followed him except Inuyasha, who had his face in the ground. Kagome wondered what Yumi was talking about. _Why was she talking about Kikyo and Inuyasha? Did something happen that involved them? _She hoped that she would find out soon.


	3. Yumi's Story

**Yumi's Story**

"So, there is a stronger power?" Naraku said as he stared into Kanna's mirror. He had felt that same presence before, but it was over fifty years ago. He smiled when he knew who it was. "Kagura, I want you to take some demons with you and capture someone for me." Kagura stepped forward and smiled.

"Who would you like me to bring to you?" A roar of thunder muted the sound, but Kagura had heard him with her demon ears. She threw her feather down and flew into the sky as Naraku laughed in his miasma.

* * *

Yumi sat on the edge of the lake with her knees to her chest. _How could I be so stupid? I should have known that he wouldn't remember me. It must have been almost fifty years since he has seen me last. I'm sure him and Kikyo have grown closer since she sent me into the future._ Kagome, Sango, and Miroku hid in the bushes and watched Yumi think to herself. "You can come out and join me." They were surprised when she said this. They all came out and sat by her.

"We are sorry about eavesdropping," Miroku said.

"It's alright. I suppose you are all wondering about what just happened."

"We are a little leery," Sango said.

"I know. You just met me. I don't blame you."

"Could you tell us why you came back here?" Kagome said. Yumi sighed and started her story.

"Well, it must have been about sixty years ago. I was only about five years old and still human, believe it or not. A gang of bandits just destroyed my village. I was the only survivor, but only barely." In the bushes behind them, Inuyasha and Shippou listened carefully.

"Why can't we sit by them and listen?" Shippou asked.

"Shh…we have to keep a safe distance," Inuyasha whispered. He did remember this girl from somewhere, but he couldn't remember from where. He wanted to find out what Yumi was about, and this was the only way to do it.

"I was caught up in a fire in my house," Yumi continued. "The rafter was about to fall on me, so I closed my eyes. Then I felt something lift me out of the house. When I opened my eyes, I saw a pair of dog ears and fainted.

"When I woke up, I was covered in bandages. I looked up and saw the boy with dog ears again. He was so handsome in his red kimono and long, white hair. But I remember those confident, golden eyes the most. He took care of me and nursed me back to help. He told me that he couldn't find my parents. He said that he didn't have any parents either and that we could live together. He said his name was Inuyasha." Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard his name.

"He raised me up and taught me everything he knew about fighting. I was fast, but I couldn't quite keep up with him. He always gave me crap about being weak, but he always waited for me and helped me along. I soon fell in love with him. He told me he would always be there for me. And he was until she came along.

"Inuyasha said that his one wish was to become a full-fledged demon. The only way he could do that was to steal the Sacred Shikon Jewel of Four Souls, which was guarded by a priestess named Kikyo. I watched him go after the jewel so many times, but Kikyo would always manage to pin him down with her arrows. I gasped whenever she would pointed her arrow at his heart, but she always stopped before finishing him. She told him that she didn't want to waste anymore arrows on him.

"After that, he told me not to follow him. He would come back to check up on me after he was done. At first, he was gone for one day. Then it was a week, then a month. Pretty soon he stopped coming back all together. I thought he had abandoned me.

"One year went by, so I went looking for him. When I found him, he was by the lake with Kikyo. I thought he was going to finally take the jewel, but instead he let Kikyo fall into his arms. He started embracing and kissing her. He said that he loved me. Now he left me for a priestess. I was so angry with him. I wanted to kill them both, but I knew he wouldn't want that. I went back to camp and got the one thing he gave to me, the blue fire rat kimono. He told me it was stronger than the best armor and it would protect me, just like he said he would protect me. He never said it could protect me from him breaking my heart.

"I was about to leave when he finally came back. I was so glad to see him. I went to give him a hug, but I stopped. He looked different. I'm not sure what it was, but his eyes looked…cold.

"'Inuyasha,' I said. 'Where were you? You've been gone for so long.' 'You love me, right, Yumi?' he asked. I nodded with a smile. 'I was planning on how to get the Shikon Jewel from Kikyo.' 'So you don't love her?' I asked. He nodded with a smile and told that I would be able to steal the Shikon Jewel while he distracted Kikyo. He had gained her trust and he would use it to his advantage. 'I will always love you and you alone, Yumi.'

"So during the night, I snuck into the village and took the jewel from its holder. Little did I know that Kikyo was waiting for me in that same room. I thought she was going to kill me, but she didn't. Instead she put a curse on me that turned me into a half-demon. She didn't want me to be able to steal the jewel, so she sent me to the future. She wanted me to pay for my deed.

"Before she sent me away, I caught Inuyasha's eye for the last time. He looked so disappointed in me. I asked him to tell them the truth about what he told me to do, but he denied it all. He told Kikyo to send me away, then he walked away into the crowd. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out. Kikyo might as well have killed me then.

"But now I can get him back. I can find a way to see who I am." They all gave her grim looks. When she noticed it, her voice became sad again. "Unless there is someone else."

_Poor Yumi, _Kagome thought. _Inuyasha has enough problems between me and Kikyo. It sounds like Inuyasha love Yumi a lot too. But he's forgotten her. What could be more painful than finding your one, true love and they love someone else?_ Kagome turned around and just caught a glimpse of Inuyasha walking away into the forest. _What are we going to do?

* * *

_

Hey, thanks for the reviews. I think I have a grand total of two. Come on people. Work with me. I can't write more if you don't review. Please? 


	4. Remember

**Remember**

Inuyasha sat on the edge of a cliff, holding his Tetsuaiga as the stars glistened in the night. He tried to remember everything that had happened fifty years ago. I was all fuzzy at first, but if he thought about it long enough, he could recall every single detail. He remembered saving Yumi from the burning house and nursing her back to health. He remembered training her to survive against demons like he had to. He remembered giving her that blue kimono made of fire rat fur. He thought that the light blue flames would match her beautiful, loving eyes. He remembered the first time he kissed her.

He had loved Yumi with all of his heart. There was a time where he couldn't stand to be one moment without her. But she was so young. She was human. He was a demon. He wanted to become a full-fledged demon. When he did, there would be no place for her.

Then everything changed the day he met Kikyo. He wanted the Shikon Jewel to become a full-fledged demon. Then he fell in love with Kikyo. He remembered all the days that they had spent with each other. He remembered the day that Kikyo told him that he could become a human with the Shikon Jewel, that it would cease to exist after that and then she could live her life with him. He remembered the embrace and kiss they shared.

He also remembered coming home every time to Yumi's warming smile. Every time his visits were farther apart and shorter. He remembered the sadness in her eyes when he left her. He remembered the shocked look on her face when he told her he didn't know what she was talking about. He remembered the heartbreak in her eyes when he told Kikyo to send her away.

It didn't matter anymore. He still cared for her, but he loved Kikyo and Kagome much more now. He had enough problems with those two. He didn't know which one to pick. Kikyo was a…thing. She was a collection of souls inside a body made of clay, bones, and graveyard soil. But no matter how dead and cold she felt, Inuyasha couldn't forget how much he loved her.

Then there was Kagome. She was merely a mortal that, by chance, fell into this world. She was Kikyo's reincarnation, but she would never be Kikyo. But she was so kind-hearted, and no matter how bad he had treated her, she would always come back to the half-demon. She would never leave him.

Kagome walked up behind him. "Hey." Inuyasha immediately jumped at her voice.

"Don't do that!" he yelled rudely. "You could have gave me a heart attack!"

"I didn't know I could scare you like that," she said as she sat next to him. "Inuyasha, do you remember Yumi at all?" Inuyasha was taken aback at the question, though he knew it was coming. "Please try, Inuyasha. Just a little."

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha lied. "I can't remember much. I remember Kikyo sending her to the future, but that's it. That was over fifty years ago. Plus, I was stuck to that tree for so long." Kagome stared at her feet.

"I feel so sorry for her." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "She has gone through so much looking for you. And the one that she thought loved her most can't remember her. She must feel so empty."

"Don't give me a guilt trip," Inuyasha snapped.

"I'm not," Kagome snapped back.

"I wish I could help. Maybe we can help her move on."

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "The least we can do is give her piece of mind. Let's go back." The two lovers headed back. Inuyasha thought about all the memories he had with Kagome. He remembered the day that she had broke the spell that bound him to the tree. He remembered the day that she came back to him even though he pushed her down the well. He remembered how she helped him return from a full-fledge, cold-blooded demon to his normal self. He remembered how she had protected him while he was in his human state. He had so many great memories with her. How could he possibly go back to Yumi now, especially when he loved Kagome and Kikyo? He couldn't. He would have to convince her to let go.


	5. Trap

**Trap**

Inuyasha and Kagome had just got back from their walk when Yumi finished examining Sango's Hiraikotsu. She had adjusted the corners of the edges so that the weapon was larger and lighter. "This way," Yumi said as she threw it. The boomerang cut through trees like they were twigs. The weapon came back and landed in Yumi's hand. "Your weapon will be easier to carry and it will be more effective when slaying demons. It should be able to hit more as well." Yumi handed Sango her boomerang and she slung it to her back. She walked around with it and was surprised at the difference. She gave Yumi a nod of gratitude and offered her some soup. Inuyasha sat down by the fire to enjoy their meal.

"How's the food?" Sango asked.

"This is great!" Yumi said. "I never thought ramen noodles could be so good!"

"I'm glad you like it," Kagome said. "I see that Yumi fixed your staff as well, Miroku."

"Yes," Miroku said as he held it up. "She made all of our weapons so light."

"She even made my top spin faster!" Shippou said as he spun his top. Everyone was happy with Yumi, except for Inuyasha. He couldn't bear to look at her. Yumi couldn't look him straight in the eye either. Every time she tried, she had to turn away before tears started to form in her eyes. Inuyasha forgot about her when his ears perked up. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha and Yumi jumped up. Yumi's ears were also twitching a little.

"Do you sense that, Inuyasha?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, something is coming here fast." Everyone stood up, ready to attack. "I sense demons and lots of them." Inuyasha drew his Tetsuaiga. Kagome got her bow and arrow. Kirara transformed and growled. Sango readied her boomerang and Miroku picked up his staff. Yumi grabbed her sword and swung into the bushes. When the smoke cleared, five demons laid dead at Yumi's feet.

"There's more," Yumi said as more demons poured into the clearing. Everyone started killing them. The demons kept coming. The more they slaughtered, the more they kept appearing. Then they realized something. After Sango sliced a demon in half, it split and grew back its head and tail.

"They're regenerating!" Miroku said as he unwrapped the beads around his right hand. "Everyone stand back! WIND TUNNEL!" He unleashed his wind tunnel and all the demons were sucked into his hand. But more just came out of the forest.

"Yumi," Inuyasha yelled. "Take Shippou and Kagome into the forest! Get out of here!" Yumi nodded and pulled Kagome and Shippou into the forest as the others fought the demons behind them. They got pretty far and were almost out when suddenly the wind picked up. When the wind calmed down, they were all shocked to see Kagura standing in front of them.

"Well, it looks like I've found a lost kitten," she said with a smile as she waved her fan around causing wind to blow back at them. Yumi managed to keep her footing, but she had to catch Kagome as she was blown back. Shippou hit against a tree when Kagura sent her gusts at him. Kagura smiled at the two girls.

"What are you doing here, Kagura?" Kagome asked.

"I just wanted to see what Naraku was so interested in. It looks like he overestimated you."

"You wanna bet?" Yumi said as she pulled out her bow and shot her devil's arrow at Kagura. Kagura easily dodged it. "Not bad. How about this?" Yumi powered up and her arrow split into ten arrows. "Take this. HELL'S FURY!" The multiple arrows flew at Kagura and hit her dead on. But when the smoke cleared, Kagura stood without a scratch. "How did you survive?"

"I redirected the arrows with my Dance of the Dragon. Would you like to try again?"

"Why not? HELL'S FURY!" Yumi shot her arrows again. Kagura diverted the arrows again, but Yumi drew her blue-flame sword and struck Kagura's shoulder. Kagura only laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You shouldn't leave your friend unattended." Kagura sent a feather towards Kagome. Yumi darted down and shielded Kagome from the feather with her body. Kagome and Yumi both fell to the ground as Kagura laughed. "You fell straight into my trap. While those demons keep Inuyasha and the others busy, I can easily take you back to Naraku. That dart had a poison in it that will kill you slowly and painfully. So if you want the antidote, you and Kagome will come with me."

"Yumi, hold on," Kagome said as Kagura lifted them into the air on her feather. _What are we going to do? Inuyasha, I hope you can find us. Hold on, Yumi. Hold on._


	6. Truth Be Told

**Truth Be Told**

Kikyo stopped dead in her tracks and squinted. She looked around the open valley that she walked in as the wind blew through her black hair. She knew that presence, yet it felt somewhat different. _Impossible,_ she thought. _The last time that I felt that presence was over fifty years ago._

"Something is wrong," Kikyo said out loud. "The air has become impure with evil." Kikyo started walking into the direction from where the familiar presence she felt was coming from. "Could it be? Has she really returned?"

* * *

"There scent stops here," Inuyasha said as he got on all fours. "How could they just disappear into nowhere? I told her to get Kagome out of the forest and wait here until we find them. What a stupid girl."

"It is strange," Miroku said with his hand on his chin. "The demons that we fought just suddenly stopped and ran away. I don't like the looks of this."

"What is it, Kirara?" Sango asked as she saw her feline friend searching through the grass. She suddenly turned around with Shippou in her teeth. "Shippou!" Sango quickly grabbed the fox demon and tried to revive him. He looked a little bruised, but the worst was probably just a small bump on his head. He finally woke up and whispered Sango's name. "Shippou, what happened to you? Where are Kagome and Yumi?"

"I'm sorry," he started. "I couldn't protect them. Kagura came out of nowhere and attacked us. She then hit Yumi with a dart and took her and Kagome with her. I don't remember anything after that." Inuyasha's ears suddenly perked up.

"I can smell her. It's very faint, but I'm sure it was Kagura. I can't track her down though. Damn it!" He immediately punched downwards and hit something. He picked it up and realized what it was. "This is Kagome's purse." He put it in his kimono and stared at the others. "We'll just have to search for her. Let's go."

"Right," Miroku said as they all got on Kirara. "Shippou, you should rest. I think you've had enough for one day." Shippou nodded as he fell asleep in Sango's arms.

"Maybe Kirara can find them," Sango declared. "She is connected to Yumi." Inuyasha nodded as he looked into the night, hoping that Kagome and Yumi were alright.

* * *

Kagome woke up only to find that her arms and legs were tied up. She had woken up because someone was calling her name. She looked to find Yumi next to her, bond hand and foot just like her. "Glad you're awake," she said weakly. Yumi looked like she was in so much pain. The poison had caused her face to turn completely white and drip in sweat. She looked like she was about to faint, but she wouldn't give in so easily.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked as she looked around. It looked like they were in a meeting room made for a king. It was gigantic and elaborate. She realized where she was when she heard that sickening laughter.

"You are in my castle, Kagome." Kagome looked to the front of the room and saw Naraku sitting on a throne with Kanna and Kagura at his side. "Welcome to my castle, ladies. I hope you are comfortable."

"Who's the freak?" Yumi asked. Naraku smiled as his eyes started to glow. Instantly, a wave of pain went through Yumi's body. She screamed until it stopped.

"My name is Naraku, and I would watch your mouth if I were you. That poison in your veins is slowly killing you. With my powers, I can make the pain even more unbearable. But you can survive if I give you the antidote"

"And I suppose you want somethingin return. Am I right?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, I know that Kagome has the jewel shards. Give them to me and I'll give you the antidote." Kagome's ropes disappeared and she grabbed her jewel shards. They weren't much, only about four or five shards, but they would still be useful to Naraku. "Well, Kagome, are you going to abandon another friend?"

"Kagome," Yumi whispered. "Don't do it. He'll only get stronger." But Kagome didn't listen. She threw the jewels right at Naraku. At the same time, he threw a bottle to Yumi.

"Drink that," he said as her ropes disappeared. She quickly drank it, but she didn't feel any better. "It will take some time to get your strength back, but you won't have enough time."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. She looked at Yumi and saw her wide eyes.

"Those eyes," Yumi said. "They're so cold…like Inuyasha's that one time." Naraku started laughing at her as she closed her eyes.

"You are very perceptional. Would you like to here what happened sixty years ago? It all started on that day when that thief Onigumi started that fire in that village, killing everyone but one girl. He thought he had killed her, but it turned out that a half-breed saved her. Then the one named Onigumi sold his soul to make a pact with demons, creating the one before you known as Naraku.

"That was when I first saw you walking around with that Inuyasha. I saw that he loved Kikyo, but you loved him too. So I decided to play a little trick." Yumi came out of her trance when Naraku said this. Naraku transformed into Inuyasha right in front of Yumi. Even there voices were identical "You love me, right, Yumi? I was planning on how to get the Shikon Jewel from Kikyo. I will always love you and you alone, Yumi." Yumi was shocked when he returned into his previous form. "Shape-shifting can be so much fun."

"You bastard!" Kagome yelled. "How many lives do you have to play with?" Yumi suddenly bolted at Naraku and swung at him with her hand, leaving five long gashes on his face. Her nails had grown almost five inches before they retracted back to their regular size.

"I may not be powerful enough to use my sword or arrows, but I'm still a cat with claws." Naraku laughed again and clawed her in the stomach, leaving a larger gash. Yumi knew she was in trouble when she tried to stand up.

"I will make you suffer, Yumi." Naraku transformed into Inuyasha and smiled. "The one that will send you to your grave is the one you love most. I guess you always hurt the ones you love, and this time your precious Inuyasha can't save you from the flames." Yumi's eyes widened. She wanted nothing more than for Inuyasha to hold her again. How was she going to fight the only one she loved?

Kirara's ear's suddenly perked up and she suddenly changed directions. "What's going on?" Miroku said.

"I think she got a connection with Yumi," Sango said with a smile. "Time to kick it into high gear, Kirara." Kirara growled and sped up. Inuyasha was still thinking to himself. _Please let her be safe. I can't lose her again.

* * *

_

Yeah, I know. Kagome wouldn't say bastard. But this is my story and I can do whatever I want. I want to make it to please readers and express myself. Is that too much to ask? Jeese! Well, thanks for reviewing. Cya. (I say that everytime. I need a new saying.) 


	7. Yumi's Heart

**Yumi's Heart**

"IRON-REAVER-SOUL-STEALER!" Naraku's claws hit Yumi again and again, slashing her skin and kimono into pieces. Yumi leaned against the wall as she tried to catch her breath, but Naraku only laughed at her. "What's wrong, Yumi?" he said in Inuyasha's form. "I thought you loved me, yet you run away from my tender hands. Why won't you let me scratch your back?"

Yumi faced him again with her claws out, ready to attack. Every time she swung at him, he only dodged her with grace. He was playing with her and she knew it. Suddenly, he came down on her with his Blades of Blood, running her through the stomach. When he landed, he laughed at her again as she struggled to get on her feet.

Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. She wasn't useless. She had to help Yumi somehow. Then she saw a bow and arrow in the corner. She picked it up and aimed it right at Naraku. She had taken him down before. She could end it all right now. She pulled the arrow back and let go. It was right on target until a gust of wind blew it off course. Kagome looked over and saw Kagura with her fan out.

"Stupid girl," she said as she blew Kagome into a wall. "You shouldn't interfere with other's business. It is very rude."

"Kagome!" Yumi whispered as she tried to stop the blood. Naraku laughed again and grabbed Yumi by the neck, pinning her against the wall. "Leave her alone. You got your jewel shards. Now let her go." Naraku squeezed her neck, strangling her as he laughed in Inuyasha's voice.

"You are in now position to tell me what to do. No one can save you now, not even Inuyasha. Don't you see? He doesn't love you anymore. He only used you to get to Kikyo and the jewel. He has a hard enough time picking between Kagome and Kikyo now. He doesn't have any room in his heart to love you." Yumi wouldn't believe his words. She told herself it wasn't true. Inuyasha still loved her. But if that was true, then why was she crying. "Me, on the other hand, I can love you. Would you join me in searching for the jewel shards? Then you could kill that half demon that betrayed you." Yumi clawed the arm that held her off, causing her to fall to the ground and giving her a chance to catch her breath before she said anything.

"I would never join you. I love Inuyasha, and I know he still loves me. I have faith in him. I would never betray him. You could never love anyone. Your heart is so corrupt with evil and greed for the jewel. You could never know how it feels to love, not anymore. You only betray those who would help you just so you could have the jewel. I won't help a soulless demon feed his greed." Naraku smiled and drew the Tetsuaiga.

"Well, if you won't join me," he said in Inuyasha's voice, "then you will die." He was about to swing when he heard a crash and saw a bright light coming at him.

"TETSUAIGA!" When the smoke cleared, Kagome and Yumi were both happy to see it was Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara came rushing behind him. "Kirara and Shippou, go guard Kagome. Sango and Miroku, take care of Kagura. I'll handle Naraku." Everyone ran to there spots. Sango and Miroku easily held Kagura off while Shippou and Kirara ran to Kagome.

"Kagome, are you hurt?" Shippou asked.

"I'm fine, but Yumi…" Everyone looked at Yumi sitting against the wall. Her kimono was covered in her blood, but Yumi assured them that she would be alright. Inuyasha saw that Naraku was in his form.

"Naraku, what do you think you are doing?" Naraku laughed at Inuyasha's words.

"You like it? This is the form I took when I told Yumi to steal the jewel…and when I struck down that foolish priestess of yours."

"Damn you, Naraku!" Inuyasha swung at Naraku but missed. He had disappeared again. "Where are you? Come out here so I can cut you open!"

"As you wish." Inuyasha turned around to find Naraku coming at him with a sword. Inuyasha closed his eyes as blood splashed on the floor. When Inuyasha opened his eyes, he realized that he hadn't been cut. Instead, Yumi had jumped in front of him and taken the slash for him. Naraku only laughed and transformed into his usual self. "I think I've done enough here. I'll take the jewels for now. When you find some more, tell me so I can take them." He and Kagura were lifted into the air and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Inuyasha cursed himself for letting Naraku escape once again. Naraku's castle was already disappearing.

"It must have been another phantom castle," Miroku said. That was when he caught Sango looking at Yumi.

"We should help her," she said. "She needs some bandages." Yumi started to move when Sango said this.

"Inu…yasha, are you…" Yumi sat up in pain, only to find that Inuyasha was at Kagome's side.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha, but Yumi…"

"I can't believe that Naraku would try to pull something like this. I won't ever let you go." Kagome tried to tell him that she was fine, but he kept insisting that she needed care. Kagome tried to get his attention on Yumi, but he just ignored her.

"Inuyasha, what about…" Then Inuyasha pulled the jewel shards out. "How did you get those?" Then she remembered. When Yumi ran in front of Kagome to shield her from the poisonous dart, she felt Yumi's hand in her pocket. That was when it hit Kagome. _Yumi must have taken the jewel shards out so Naraku wouldn't have taken them. Then the ones I gave him were fake._

"Kagome, let's go. We should get you some help." Inuyasha was about to leave when he finally noticed Yumi. He couldn't believe that he didn't see her before. It broke his heart, not to see her so injured, but to see those tears in her eyes. That was the same look that she had over fifty years ago. "Yumi."

"Inu…yasha," Yumi couldn't believe that he had chosen Kagome. She had saved both of their lives and he still refused to show his feelings towards her. It was just like before fifty years ago.

"How could he do this to her?" Sango asked Miroku. "He remembered her, yet Inuyasha still chose to ignore her completely. They loved each other so much, and yet he didn't give her so much as a glance. It's so sad."

"I know," Miroku said. "There isn't much we can do. We should go." They both walked away, leaving Yumi, Inuyasha, and Kagome alone. Inuyasha didn't know what to say to Yumi. There really wasn't much he could do. He walked over to help her, but she just rolled over in pain.

"Just leave," she whispered. Inuyasha sighed and walked away. There was nothing he could do now. He loved her so much before, but now he loved Kagome and Kikyo. Yumi knew that now. Kagome gave Yumi a final sympathetic look before following Inuyasha and leaving Yumi to herself so she could think about the past years that she wasted looking for her one true love.

"Naraku was right. I even saved his life and Kagome's, and he doesn't even care that I exist. I loved him so much, but he could never love me. There is no room in his heart for me. How could have I been so stupid? At least I can die knowing the truth. But…it still hurts so much." She started to slip into unconsciousness when she saw a lady approach her. She thought she was imagining it. "Kikyo, have you come to mock me before I die?"

Kikyo stood over Yumi and sighed. "So, you have come back. It isn't your time to die yet, Yumi. You still have a lesson to learn."

* * *

Inuyasha came back to the sight where Naraku's castle once was. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about Yumi. He thought that he would give Yumi a proper burial. It was the least he could do. But when he returned, all that was left was Yumi's blood. Inuyasha sighed as he reminisced about all the good times they had together.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He turned around with a smile and started walking away. The group soon followed him as Kagome thought to herself. _He still loves her. I can tell. Even if he wants to be with me or Kikyo, he will always remember Yumi._

* * *

Yumi woke up the next day in a small shack. At first, she thought she was in heaven. Then she felt the sharp pain in her chest. She looked around and realized that all of her wounds had been cleaned and wrapped with cloth. Then she spotted Kikyo sitting next to her. "I see you are awake, Yumi. How are you feeling?" Yumi smiled when she saw the priestess.

"I thought I was in heaven, but I must have died and went to hell." Kikyo smiled at the joke. She tried to wipe the sweat off of Yumi's head, but Yumi turned away so Kikyo wouldn't see her eyes. "Why did you save me? You were the one that banished me because you wanted to be with Inuyasha. Why didn't you let me bleed to death?" Kikyo knelt down beside Yumi and addressed her.

"I wanted to punish you because you stole the jewel, but I sent you away because I did indeed want to be with Inuyasha. You had something with Inuyasha that I will never have. I was envious of that, I admit. I can't have him in this world anymore and neither can you. We have to go on in this time without him, or we have to die and hope to love him in death. You can find happiness somewhere else. I hope to take Inuyasha to hell with me one day so I can love him there, but I have to suffer just like you. I hope that you can understand that we can never love him. Otherwise, you will suffer more than you have to." Kikyo left Yumi to herself. Yumi guessed that Kikyo had better things to do than take care of a half demon. Yumi had heard what Kikyo said, but, like Naraku's words, she wouldn't believe her.

"No, I won't do it. I will find Inuyasha and prove my love to him. I will show him how much I love him. Whether he loves me back or not will be up to him, but I will not go on with life without knowing how he feels about me. I will never give up on him. What I have for Inuyasha is timeless love, and I will make sure he knows it." Yumi got dressed, picked up her sword, and headed down the road with a smile, hoping that she and Inuyasha's paths would soon cross.

* * *

And that is the final chapter of this story. There should be another story connecting to this one, so watch out. Thanks for all the reviews. Cya.


End file.
